In side out Oreo
by JustUsTwoNow
Summary: One shot for Pierce...I'll make more. sooner or later


Saints row 3 one shot for Pierce because he needs love TO! I mean like come on if people can fuck Killbane and even Zinyak why the fuck not Pierce?

This takes place after she defeated Morning Star (She's a vampire in this okay)

Saint's HQ living room.

Pierce found himself looking at his wanted woman (He wanted her), who was the third street saint's Boss. She was a tall and sexy white woman with perfect brown locks and very bright green eyes. She may have been white but she got the chest of a black girl and an ass of one.

"Pierce?"The boss asked wearing that tight dress she had just came back from a meeting,That she had to look classy for. He blinked looking up at her eyes instead of her body.

"What's up?" he asked. She chuckled.

"I would love if you got off your ass and help me." She purred he blinked and jumped up.

"Sorry what you need?" he asked adjusting his hat.

"The Morning star had a lot of fucking paper work and I need you to look at this stack while I go get the other ones." she said handing him the papers he could never say no to the boss.

"A'right" he said looking at the small print page. He heard a small curse causing his head to turn towards the room that was a second office. The boss left the door open so he had full view of her reaching up for the boxes on the top self her breast bounced with every try and her ass swayed as well.

He watched her like a hawk and chuckled when she kicked the self to make the box fall into her arms. Not only did he want the boss he really did love her as well but she probably never go for him. He looked back at the way she reacted when she lost Gat

He hasn't seen the boss with any other guy than Gat. He sighed and looked at the page again "Hey Pierce you're birthday's coming up soon isn't it." he blinked and looked at the boss who sat on the couch next to him reading a page of her own.

She actually remembered? "Y Yeah...I'm surprised you remembered."He said she looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You always treated me different...like shit really." she blinked a small frown came on her face.

"I didn't mean to Pierce. It's just...-!" She stopped and grabbed a gun and looked towards the door that shut. "Who the fuck?" she asked slowly walking towards it She opened the door then closed it with a sigh.

"Who was it?" Pierce asked.

"Shaundi she's pissed again."

"Anyway...I have to go buy something." She said with a sigh.

"Wait what were going to say?"He asked looking over the couch as she walked to the evelvator. Shrugging she stepped inside.

"Can't remember."The doors closed before Pierce can even say something. He sighed and went over the papers as she wanted.

~Pierce's birthday.

Pierce was asked to come to the HQ by the Boss he couldn't refuse. But for a good bit he wonder how did a white girl have a body like a black one? Still think about that he walked into the HQ all the lights were off which made him wonder before he could call the boss a hand went over his mouth.

'On my birthday serious?'he thought until he was tied to a chair and the light shot on infornt of him was the Boss wearing a Purple thong and bra that barely even covered he nipples. Her hair was down in a curling way at the ends. She had dark purple eye shadow with black eyeliner. Dark red lip stick on her lips (Almost black).

She smiled at him as her black heeled boots clicked in his ears. "Happy Birthday Pierce." Pierce was speechless by the boss showing so much skin she was even more sexy than he thought his mouth hanged wide out the boss chuckled and closed it.

"Pierce...~"She purred Pierce's cock harden if even possible. Climbing ontop of his lap she giggled as his hardened rod rubbed her crotch. "Like what you see No?" She asked letting her recent Russian accent come through (Learned it from Oleg.)

Pierce nodded. "I would enjoy so much more if un tied me."She chuckled and licked his neck. He winced as her teeth sank in but didn't draw blood they just left a mark.

"And what fun would that be..?"She asked as she moved forward making him groan and struggle.

"Come on boss...You're killing me"She chuckled.

"Good...Now."She stopped and kissed his lips he kissed her back it was passionate at first until he shoved his tounge into her mouth they frenched for a good bit. "You're a good kisser ya know." she said. He smirked now feeling firtly.

"You should see me in bed."She chuckled.

"Oh..and what would you do to a white chick like me?"She asked with a pur. He thrusted up making her moaning. "Pierce just for that I'm going to tease you with a dance." he smirked.

"White girls can dance now?" he asked that smug smirk still on his face. She moved her mouth to his ear.

"I'm not only white...I'm black as well."He nodded

"Now It make sense"He said as she moved to the stripper pole infornt him. She started to do a sexy dance making him want to touch and grabbed and was surpised as she shaked her ass like a black girl. Once she was done she let him go he jumped on her the minute he was released. "Damn boss you teased me to much." He slammed his lips against her's making her gasp but kiss back

They frenched for a good bit until he started to kiss and suck on her breast making her back arch off the stone went on with touching and squeezing the parts he always wanted to touch and taste. "Pierce...Hurry up." She growled he kissed her lips.

He smirked as she was panting a sweating. "Alright boss." he said sliding into her with one thrust making her bit her lip. Giving her a little bit of time then started to thrust slowly as first. But then pick up pace as she gave him a moan.

Her moans were just as he pictured them and he was loving every second she laid under him moaning his name with her beautiful voice. Even though her claws left deep marks and made him bleed on his back. Her body was tight and hot just like he dreamed of.

"Damn boss... i'm gonna-" He grunted as he changed the position and then thrust even harder

"F FUCK!"The woman let out a scream as her body caved and she climaxed giving a few more deep thrusts Pierce came after her filling her body. She giggled and kissed his lips their sweating bodies still connect. "That was amazing."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Ready for round two inside out oreo" she laughed at the nick name.

"You know I am superstar."


End file.
